Departure
by Satyrykal
Summary: All stories have their beginnings as all stories have their ends. Naminé has always dreamed of a life with Roxas, but one night throws it all into question. The drums of war call him away and she's forced to face the future. So when she gets a chance to make her dreams come true, she takes it - consequences be damned. AU. Starting from the Close.
1. Departures

**Summary:**

**All stories have their beginnings and all stories have their ends. Naminé has always dreamed of a life with Roxas, but one night throws it all into question. When the drums of war call him away, she's forced to face the future. When she gets a chance to make her dreams come true, she takes it - consequences be damned.**

**This is a story about Roxas and Naminé that will be told in random snapshots. Warning High - Rated.  
**

* * *

**Departure**

_NAMINE - age 23  
_

_ROXAS - age 25_

* * *

Sitting there under the canopy, it was easy to imagine she was far away from the castle's defenses. Sounds of revelry drifted up from the hall and into the quiet of the courtyard. If she closed her eyes, she could hear the faint whispers of music entwined with crickets chirping from the high grass surrounding the base of the old oak. It was late summer but there was still a breeze in the night air. Still, even with the chill, she wasn't ready to go inside. Instead, she turned away from the lanterns gleaming from the windows and looked above at the stars.

So entranced was she by her own thoughts, that she didn't notice the figure approach until it was too late to hide.

"Naminé?"

His voice was low, hesitant, but it still startled her upright. She whipped her head around, blond locks slipping from the ties at the base of her neck. Her breath caught as she stared at the man in front of her. About five and twenty years, his face was angular, thrown into sharp relief by the shadows cast by the lights behind them. She could just make out the spark of his blue eyes, his jagged hair made messier by his fingers.

"How did you get in here? This is the maiden's garden, if you get caught –," He cut her off, holding up his hands peacefully as if to calm her. He was clean shaven today, free of the light scruff that often graced his cheeks. His clothing was dark, gray linen coupled with the leather jacket of a soldier. The silver fastenings however, declared him a ranking officer.

"Olette helped me into the women's quarters, after that I just had to convince your sister to let me pass." He smiled and gestured to their surroundings. "I searched for you, but after dinner you bolted before I got the chance to say a word. What are you doing out here?"

She scanned the area before reaching out with a small white hand, curling her fingers around his forearm, tugging him quickly under the shade. She released him instantly after. She didn't want to risk being discovered, even if this part of the castle would be widely deserted while the festivities continued downstairs. This courtyard was built in the a shelf on the hill on which the palace stood, a level higher than the main entrance. He stumbled a little at her abrupt lack of contact, and raised a slender eyebrow. It was a shade darker than his hair, more brown than honey.

She averted her gaze as she reclaimed her seat on the stone bench. She smoothed her green skirts, arranging them neatly so they covered her feet. She'd long since abandoned her slippers to feel the cool grass between her toes. A beat passed in silence but he waited patiently until she finally spoke.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone's pretending there's nothing wrong, they're too busy drinking and dancing like fools." She muttered bitterly, wrinkling her nose. Staring at her lap, she pictured his expression. He would be frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. Through the edge of her vision she saw his boots moving as he sat beside her, his hands braced against his knees.

"Can you blame them? It's one last chance to enjoy themselves before the fighting starts again. Most of them won't be coming back." His voice was even. She could smell hay on him, mixing with the scent of apples and sweet mead. It was clouding her judgment, she shook her head once in annoyance.

"Then they shouldn't leave in the first place. It's a suicide mission Roxas, you know it as well as I!" She glared at him. Her throat stung, her hands shook ever so slightly. She clenched her fists to stop the trembling.

It was a mistake to look at him, she already felt like crumpling in on herself. The young man held her gaze and grasped her hands in his calloused ones.

"We don't have a choice. The king said –" He began, only to be cut off.

"The _king_ is wrong! You're part of all those strategic meetings, I know you are. My father will listen to you, just suck up the courage to tell him." She pleaded, trying to pull away. He didn't let her.

"Naminé, your father isn't wrong. Do you really expect him to do nothing? To stand idly by as those heartless bastards raze our villages? What sort of man would that make him? What kind of ruler? And what kind of man would _I_ be to tell him no?" When she tried to move away again, he held fast and instead he pulled her fingers closer towards him.

"If you won't change your mind, then what are you even doing here? GO! If you're dying to run away from here then don't let me stop you. See if I care!" Her voice was unsteady as she fought to blink back hot tears. She hated feeling weak. She hated him for making her like this, but when his arms encircled her, she allowed the embrace.

He tucked her face beneath his chin, and stroked gently up and down her back. With her ear pressed to his breast, she could hear the beat of his heart, thumping away like the drums of war.

He pressed his lips the top of her hair, almost all of it had escaped its coil so he freed it entirely, combing the strands to undo the tangles. Without meaning to, she began to relax, tired of being upset. All she wanted was to be with him like this: safe beside her and far from the front-lines.

"I love you. You know that. I don't want to spend the rest of the night fighting. _Please_." He kissed her temple and the corner of her eye. When she withdrew, he pecked her cheek and the small behind her ear.

"I just don't want you to go. Last time you came home it was with a giant gash across your ribs. If Axel hadn't reach you..." She pushed her forehead against his, tracing a line over his tunic where she knew the scar would be. He stilled her hand, lacing their fingers together and brought them to his lips.

"But he did. It's something the idiot won't let me forget." He chuckled and the vibration sent tingles down her spine. "Nami, think of it this way. This time the battalion will be under my command. I'll be spending more time with my maps than my blade. And...if all goes well... I will be in your father's good graces. If he trusts me then I stand a chance of becoming a general in full..."

Roxas tilted her head upwards so their eyes locked. His were bright, trying to convey his desperation, his need for her to understand.

"I don't care if you're not a general, I care about if you're _safe_." She urged, brushing a thumb across his jaw, he turned slightly to kiss it.

"But I _do_. I'm sick and tired of sneaking around and pretending I don't care about you. Whenever I hear a new rumour about a suitor I go crazy with the idea of him near you, touching you. I hate standing there as you dance with a count or some dimwitted duke. I want to bash in their smirking faces. Don't you see, if this goes well, I can come home and court you in my own right."

"Are you saying..." She couldn't finish. She searched his face to see whether or not he was serious. She'd loved him for years, and known him twice as long. She couldn't imagine life without him, but they both understood the consequences if anyone realized king's daughter was consorting with a lowly knight. Once a member of the castle guard, Roxas had made a name for himself after the wars began.

"When I get back, I want to make you mine. Really mine so no one will _ever_ try to take you away from me." He leaned forward and rested his hand at the back of her neck. She closed her eyes tight as he kissed her lips. He started off slowly, softly as if he was afraid she'd suddenly disappear. Naminé felt heat pool in her abdomen as she snaked her arms around him until they closed the space between them. His lips became more insistent and she raked her nails against his scalp. He tightened his grip with a grunt. When he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, she turned away, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm already yours. I'll always be yours." She whispered breathlessly, as she peppered his throat with kisses. "Leaving tomorrow only takes you further away."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to concentrate even with her lips against her skin. "I'll be back, I promise."

She sighed, moving back as she adjusted her skirts again. "Nothing I say will change your mind will it?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. He leaned towards her until he was sure she was looking right at him. "I _will _come back. When I do, I'll make you my bride... if you'll have me."

She was sure her cheeks were bright red. It was so easy, sitting there with him, to forget all about the people around them. To forget about the party, and her father's men crawling through the halls. Looking at his face, she made a decision. Standing up, she reached out and pulled him up behind her. He seemed surprised but didn't complain as she lifted one finger to her lips. When she was sure no one was watching, she beckoned him forward and dragged him to the only entrance to the courtyard, though there were windows looking in from most directions. It led to a corridor that was lined by doors on one side. To the left was a large window overlooking the ramparts, and to the right was the staircase that led out of the women's quarters.

Naminé led him to the door closet to the window. They slipped in quietly. Inside was a bedroom with light wood furniture and an abundance of white lace. A changing screen sat in one corner and a carpet lay on the wooden floor. Candles were lit to illuminate the walls. Knowing her sister Kairi's love of dancing, she doubted the red head would be returning any time soon to the room they shared. Most likely, she would stay with another girl in order to escape a scolding from the blonde for coming in so late at night. Oh, if only she knew! The room was predictably empty.

As the two blonds entered, the door swung closed behind them. She released his hand quickly and went to her window, pulling the curtains shut. Roxas eyed the space warily, trying to come up with an excuse for being there in the first place in case someone came in. Entering the courtyard was off-limits, the princess' bedroom was treason.

When she finally turned around she went to him with her hands outstretched. He squeezed them tight.

"I want you to stay with me."

He took a deep breath. " I know, but we just talked about this, it's not an option."

She shook her head as she took small steps backwards away from the door, bringing him along with her. "No Roxas, I mean tonight. If I have to say goodbye, then give me this."

It took him a moment to realize she had positioned them so they stood next to her bed.

He watched her expression to see if she was serious. "There's hell to pay if they find me here."

She just smiled, "Since when have you been afraid of the consequences?"

That made him laugh. The promise of tomorrow making him act rashly. He grinned showing off a set of white teeth, trying to be quiet as he fought for control over his breath. He took her face into his hands. Away from prying eyes, she let him deepen the kiss at last, opening her mouth to let him in.

She bent backward so she fell onto the mattress as he toppled down beside her so they were both sitting on the edge. She fumbled with the clasps of his jacket, pushing it aside so that it fell on the ground. She broke contact so she could shuffle further into the center of the bed. He kicked off his boots and followed her lead. His hands traced the curves of her waist and neck. Her tongue swept the arch in his mouth making him groan. Her fingers found their way under his tunic, tracing the muscles on his stomach. When she went to discard it, he helped her as he pulled it over is head.

With one arm she pushed him down so that he was lying down on his back. She sat next to him, smoothing his hair away from his eyes. Another hand traced the old wound on his ribs.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not going to worry about any of that tonight." He coaxed, using two fingers to bring her face back to his so she was no longer looking at the scar. A curtain of blond locks painted his vision as he felt her smiling against his lips.

Nestled into his side, she slowly pulled at the laces that held her bodice taut. As the strings loosened, the dress began to open, slipping off her shoulder. With his eyes closed, Roxas didn't notice until his palm glided over the bare skin of her collar bone. Wrinkling his nose, he opened his eyes, only to widen them. He pushed up onto his elbows, watching as the piece fell back and revealed her white chemise.

"Naminé..." He began, trying to clear his throat. She giggled and push the dress completely off her waist before shimmying it down her legs and onto the floor alongside his shirt.

"I've wanted this for longer than I care to admit and I know you do too. I'm not waiting for you to come back to me. Wife or no, I'm yours." With that she kissed him hard, running her tongue against his lips.

He could think of no reason to argue. She hovered slightly above him as one arm came around her waist, pulling her closer until their chests touched. She moved to the crook of his neck, leaving small nips. His hands went from her back to the sides of her legs, tracing the bare skin of her calves as they were exposed.

Though her face reddened, Naminé didn't move away, instead she swung one leg over so she sat low on his stomach, the edges of her hair tickling his skin. Her chemise climbed higher and higher up her thighs, until it reached her waist. Hesitantly, with his help, she yanked the thin material off and on to the floor. Instantly, she lost her courage under the heated look Roxas was giving her from beneath his lashes. She bowed her head so some of her curls would hide her torso, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gently, he twisted so that she was now on her back and he was looming over her. He was careful to make sure he was looking at her eyes, pools of aqua cast low. He smiled and kissed her nose, moving on to her eyelids, jaw and below. Her breath came in ragged as her arms uncrossed and went to tangle themselves in his hair as he went lower to her collars, to the dip at her throat. His fingers rested just above her hip.

When he was sure she was relaxed, he rose slightly so he could look down at her, stretched below him in the white sheets. He smiled at the blooms of pink dusting her cheeks. "You're absolutely beautiful."

She could feel his sincerity down to her toes. She surged upwards to capture his mouth with hers, bringing him down with her to the mattress. She arched her back, eliminating any space that kept them apart. Their tongues fought against each other, each struggling for dominance. When she sucked his lower lip between her teeth, he growled. One hand fisted in her hair, the other locked her leg around his waist. It went on like this as she lost her stockings, and he his breeches, until she could feel his bare skin against hers.

The candles melted away as the room was filled by sighs and groans. She learnt the pleasure of a man's touch, the price of pain that it required. When she squeezed her eyes closed, tears beading her lashes, he stopped, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until he slowly, very slowly, picked up the rhythm.

Her hands danced down his spine, clutched at his shoulders or grabbed at the sheets by her head. In turn, he kept her distracted, moving as only one experienced could, working until her muscles strained and her pulse beat erratically. Her legs clenching and a throbbing overtook her entirely. She continued to ride those waves as he pushed forward. It took longer for him to reach his peak, but she felt full and fulfilled.

After, they lay in bed curled together in a tangle of limbs. Their skin shone in a sheen of sweat as she lay upon his arm, her head nestled on top his chest as he drew patterns on her shoulder blades. Exhaustion settled in their bones until they wavered on the edge of sleep and lost themselves to unconsciousness.

Early in the morning, as the world still slumbered and the sun had not yet risen, Roxas opened his eyes. A warm body was snugging beside him, his arm thrown about her waist. Carefully, he slipped away and out from under the sheets. Quickly, quietly, he pulled on his clothes and tied up his boots. Before he left, he bent and pressed a final kiss on her lovely brow – this girl who had so easily captured his heart.

"Dream of me, my love. I'll be back with you soon." He whispered, even as her eyes were shut.

Then, before anyone could discover him, he exited the room and snuck back into the main encampment. What he didn't know was that she had been awake all along, that she had heard his last hushed promise. She hadn't opened her eyes because, if she had, it would be like waking from a dream before she was ready.

The truth was, she always dreamed about him. She had done so since she was fifteen years old. Visions of them together, arguing or talking or laughing. Glorious fantasies of their lives, each distinct from the last...except the endings. Without fail, his face would appear for a final time. He would leave her, or she would leave him, and she would never see him again.

That morning, as he kissed her brow, she kept her eyes closed because she wasn't ready to give up on the dream. She knew that when she did, she would be alone in her bed and he would be off with his troops.

And somehow, she knew that she was never going to see him again.

She knew he'd never make it home.

That was how it always ended.

So she closed her eyes tight against the light and clung to the feel of his lips on her skin, tears streaming from her lashes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my story. I've been toying around with this for a while, and I wanted to post it. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions to make it better. Same goes for if you have any questions, this doesn't go in order. I know it might start bleak but have a little more hope than she does. Lastly, I do realize it does contain some mature themes and I was wavering between the 'T' and 'M' ratings, so please let me know on that front too!**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


	2. Chance Encounter

**Chance Encounter**

_Ten years earlier..._

_NAMINE - age 13_

_ROXAS - age 15_

* * *

The sun beat down from overhead as she raced across the field, wind pulling her hair free from its braid. Her hands were tight and sweaty against the reigns as she bent forward, urging her gray spotted mare onward.

"Come on Oracle, it's you and me now. Till the end." She whispered, her legs straddling the horse. She was answered by a thunder of hoof beats as clots of dirt flew behind them. She gave a whoop of laughter and charged past the crop of trees that hid the castle from view.

Stable in sight, she reared the mare. "Slow girl, gentle." She coaxed, lightening her hold until Oracle hand geared to a trot. Smiling, the girl kissed her mane, brushing the coarse white hair through her gloved hands.

As they came up the walkway, a handler met her halfway to lead her to the mare's stall.

"I've got it Cid, I can get her ready and comb her down." She told the older man. He just grinned shaking his head at her. He had a piece of hay between his teeth.

"Off you go then Princess, not worth me time to convince you otherwise." He told her, patting her leg as he went back to his tack, wiping dirty hands on his stained smock. She giggled, before dismounting and leading her horse back the the corner stall. Grabbing a water bucket, she placed it by her horse who drank it greedily.

A few minutes later, she heard a rattle on the path outside as another couple of horses came into view. In front was a young girl of about thirteen with a head of smooth red locks, tied back neatly though a few wisps brushed her cheeks. She was frowning as she scanned the space until her gaze landed on a pair of identical blue eyes.

"Naminé you promised you would stay with us this time!" The red head called out, glaring at her sister. Naminé smiled sheepishly and gestured to her mare.

"I meant to, but Oracle wanted to go faster and I couldn't tell her know. She's wind-blown." She answered, placing a sugar cube under the horse's mouth. She licked it up, tickling the girl's palm.

"Try not to yell Kairi, we're already here." The third rider scolded, though her voice sounded amused. The girls blushed slightly at the older woman.

"Sorry Aqua, I will keep that in mind." Kairi apologized and dismounted with Cid's help. Unlike her sister, she followed directions to a tee. Thanking the man, she walked over to her sister.

"We saw you riding astride, you know father would be upset if he finds out." She told her quietly, leaning her chin on the wooden divider. Naminé shrugged, still brushing her horse down.

"Then don't tell him. I only ever do it on castle grounds, never when it really counts. I just love being able to go faster and faster. The whole world just blurs into colours." She said dreamily. Her gloves were off, and she could feel Oracle's coat beneath her fingers.

Kairi nodded once, defeated. She had expected as much. Like Cid, she knew little changed the blonde's mind when it was set.

"I never do. I'm going to go clear up. Aqua says the Bhikkuni of Brevelle will be arriving for supper. Father says we are allowed to join them at the table." The Bhikkuni of Brevelle were warrior priestesses of the faith. They had guarded the Temple of Brevelle on the border for over a century. Though women were hardly allowed to join in the wars, sacred rights kept the king or any ruler from interfering with the priestesses.

"I'll finish up quickly too then." Naminé promised, her eyes shining. She had heard of the Bhikkuni growing up. Lady Aqua, their governess, had grown up in Bevelle. When her parents had been killed in a raid, the priestesses had taken her in until reinforcements came from the palace. Sometimes when they begged, she would show them some of the fighting forms she had learnt from them.

With a wave, Kairi sped up the hill to the main castle with Aqua following after. Across the stable, some groomsmen were feeding their horses and putting away the gear. Naminé liked to do it herself, she liked the smell of the stables and the fresh air. As she finished she heard neighing coming from a stall near the door. Until recently it had been empty.

Curious, she patted Oracle's nose before making her way to the noise. Inside was a tall beautiful creature with a rick black coat, a single white stripe dripping on its muzzle and dabbed at its feet. Sensing her, the stallion snorted jerking its head in a circle.

Naminé paced back before moving closer step by step.

"What a gorgeous fellow you are." She breathed, reaching out so he could smell her. He whinnied loudly in response as if unsure whether to trust the stranger in front of him. When he didn't bite however, the girl tried to reach further, stepping up on a crate to lean over the railing.

The stallion reared its head and pawed the ground gnashing its teeth. Startled, she lost her footing slightly, catching her riding gear on the wood, throwing her balance.

With a scream she began toppling over, drawing the attention of all the stable hands. They desperately ran into action but none were close enough to reach the thirteen year old. As she hit the hay in the pen, the horse jerked, detecting danger. She rolled away from the first kick, but the next scraped across her collar bone.

She screamed again, raising her arms to protect herself, trying to ignore the searing pair in her shoulder and the warm heat of blood dripping onto her clothes. Whimpering she waiting for the next hit only to see a shadow cross her vision.

Looking up, a young boy had gotten through and was wrestling with the reigns of the horses, coaxing and bullying the horse into the corner. Not much older than her, he was muddy, dirt on his nose and dust in his blond hair.

He didn't even look at her when he yelled, "Get out of here!" Nodding she crawled to the opening of the stall out of harms way as stable hands rushed to assist the boy while others came to check on her.

Her head hurt as she tried to gain her barrings but the world was spinning. She bent her head between her legs on the ground where she sat, letting her temple rest against her knees. Something was pressed against her neck and rough hands were holding her up. With a start, she realized she was tipping over.

"Naminé? Can you here me your highness? Naminé!" A smaller hand was shaking her shoulder and long fingers tilted her chin up. Aqua was there, her skirts ruffled from running, she had left not five minutes ago. Dizzy, she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her worriedly from over the older woman's shoulders. She scrunched her brow. Her mother's eyes.

She blinked hard, trying to hear what was being said to her. No, her mother was dead. She blinked again before concentrating. It was Kairi. Her sister fluttered her hands unsure of what to do but wanting to help.

"She's not answering. I think she's hit her head. Come, we're got to get her back inside. Someone send for the healer." Aqua was in command mode. Serious and drawn, she directed the people in the area to help. Someone brought her a draught of water which she sipped sloppily, some of it running down her lips.

Naminé squinted, the sun was oddly bright as it stung her eyes, as blue as her twin's. She felt more hands as she was scooped up. Small as she was, the man cradled her easily, her head leaning against her shoulder. She glanced up once, recognizing the weather beaten face of Cid, the head groomsman. His expression was grim. It was the last thing she saw before everything faded to black.

* * *

Rain splashed against the windows, a steady patter interrupted by an occasional howl of wind. It sounded like the drums of the players who came to the city in the spring. She dreamed of dancing to the beat in the streets with the other children and having flowers braided into her hair. Her mother Oerba used to take them to see the music when she was little - before the fever took her.

Naminé coughed, it rattled her ribcage and caused her to grimace. It sent a shock of pain into her shoulder. She forced her eyes open, seeing the white lace curtains that hung over her bed. Looking at the windows, the world outside was gray but light enough to mean it was still daytime. Inside, there were candles lit. Reaching up, she felt a bandage across her upper torso through the thin fabric of her shift.

She coughed again, her throat dry. She looked around and spotted a figure slumped into one of the chairs in the corner by the small desk. A painting hung above it of the castle in Besaid. It was by the sea where her family had occasionally stayed in the warmer seasons before the coast was raided.

The figure snored slightly and Naminé recognized her immediately.

Kairi's head was leaned back, her slippers brushing the carpet. The door opened quietly, drawing Naminé's notice. A maid came in with a tray of food and set it on a small table. When she saw the blonde was awake, she smiled widely.

"Welcome back your highness," she spoke softly. "I'll get Lady Aqua right away, she was just resting in the other room. And I'll bring you up some soup, you must be starving." She smiled again and curtsied before rushing out, leaving the door ajar.

"Thank you" She tried to whisper, but her voice was hoarse. Moments later Aqua rushed in, her hair messier than she'd ever seen it. She hurried to the bed, sitting on its edge.

"Lord of light, you gave us a scare. Your skin is cold. I'll find you another blanket." Her governess mumbled, checking her temperature and pulse. Another one of the trades she had learnt in Bevelle. Naminé tried batting her hands away.

"I'm alright, I always run a bit cold." She answer cheekily, her voice still raspy.

Aqua sighed, letting her hands fall into her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "Silly girl, I don't know what you were thinking, there's a nasty bump on your head. You've slept a day straight."

Naminé coughed, surprised. "A whole day?"

"We were worried it could be more. You were run down by an unbroken horse. Your poor sister hasn't left the room since. If you weren't up by the evening, his majesty was going to call your brother back in case things took a turn for the worse." She replied, her voice soft but stern at the same time. The younger girl squirmed, she had been expecting a scolding but not quite so soon.

"We're lucky the Bhikkuni were here in the palace. They were able to stop the bleeding where the doctors could not. Fate was on your side."

She took that in. The Bhikkuni were warriors, protectors, sages. They wielded staffs with one hand, but could heal just as well with the other. They offered aid to whoever needed them, but they safe guarded their practices close to their hearts.

Aqua eyed her warily. "I sent someone to run for your father. He wanted to know when you were awake." She paused to observe her expression.

"He isn't happy. I wanted to warn you before he come up."

Naminé gulped, nodding. She was saved from replying however, when Kairi woke up.

She was instantly engulfed by a tight embrace. She protested, the cuts on her collarbone pulsed white hot. Sensing her pain, Aqua pulled Kairi a bit back.

"Sorry!" She rushed. "I'm so glad you're awake. I only left you for a minute and then there was blood and you were on the ground..." She had started out rushed but finished feebly, her eyelashes holding back tears. Naminé felt her heartj ump to her throat and reached out for her sister.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was falling and it gets hazy after that." Naminé broached. Aqua and Kairi did their best to fill in gaps.

* * *

"Then Cid started carrying you before the guards saw us and ushered us inside."

She made a sound of agreement. She remembered Cid being there.

"I must thank him. I already give him such a hard time." She replied honestly, resisting the urge to scratch the back of her head. No doubt it would hurt if she did.

"He's been by to check on you. He brought flowers from the meadow where you like to ride. His nephew found them and sent them from you."

"Nephew? I didn't know Cid had a nephew in the castle." She asked. Kairi began nodding.

"The boy who helped you. He's training to be a guardsman but Cid said his family lived on a farm in the fringe before. He likes to help out in the stables. He jumped right in before anyone else could get to you and got the horse under control."

A flash of blond hair skirted her memory. Of course.

She was about to ask more when there was a knock at the door. Aqua and Kairi straightened immediately and blocked her view. However, judging by their deep curtsies, she could wager a guess at who it was.

"Could I have a moment with my daughter?" The voice was low, filling the bright room.

"Of course your majesty." Aqua replied and swept from the room, Kairi following her lead though she cast a nervous glance backward before the door shut.

Ansem the Wise, King of Spira, was one of the most respected rulers of his generation. Tall and well built, he did well to hide his age though his eyes gave him away. A bright amber, they were lined with worry under a thick set brow. Over the years he had grown a beard that covered the hollows in his cheek. His hair was blond, so much like her own, while her sister shared her mother's looks.

At first he said nothing, simply walked across the room and stood by the bed posts looking out into the rain. Naminé fidgeted, unsure what to say.

"When they told me you were hurt, my body ran cold." His voice rumbled. Turning he met her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you Father." She whispered.

"Upset? They brought me to my teenage daughter, covered in her own blood, lying unconscious in her bed. No. Upset is not the term I would use."His voice was even but the lines near his eyes crinkled further.

"It was an accident, I fell but I'm alright now." She tried. She hated to see him upset. Her father was a severe man. The loss of her mother had made him anxious. He did not tolerate injuries well.

"Accident? You were reaching out to that wild animal. It hit your shoulder but you are lucky it was not your head!" His voice grew louder. She pressed herself further into her pillows. He inhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You could have died Naminé." Softer this time. Her throat stung. She tried to sit up as he came to sit beside her on the bed. He raised her hand to her, gesturing her to lay back down.

"I realize... I just scared him father. I'm so sorry." She tried to comfort him. He laughed lightly, as if he didn't believe her.

"You see kindness even where there is none. That beast will be put down."

"No! Father please, it was my fault I was being stupid. -"

"- Yes, I think we can both agree to that." He cut her off. Her chin trembled. She had been reckless and now it would cost that poor creature its life. Seeing her sorrowful gaze, the king sighed. He stroked his beard.

"It bothers you that much?" He asked.

"It really was my fault. He's a beauty, he doesn't deserve it." She tried to explain. There had been no malice in it's eyes, rather it radiated distrust and fear. She should have know better.

"It'll be sent to the army away from our stables. If it must live, it will be where it is meant to cause damage. Far from my children."

She smiled broadly and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Thank you Father."

He shook his head in response. "Naminé, I have left you girls to your own affairs long enough. I have tolerated your wild antics but I will do so no longer. It is high time you and Kairi take on more responsibility. It is unbecoming of girls your age to be racing around like farm boys."

Naminé bit her tongue. She could be a bit adventurous yes, but Kairi was the model daughter. She was forever being dragged into some scheme against her will. Still, she did not think it would be wise to offer up more of her short comings.

Ansem continued.

"We will discuss this in further detail once you recover. Mark my words, I will not have my child brought to me hurt like this again."

With that he bent down and kissed her on her forehead once before pulling back.

"Be well Naminé." He patted her cheek and rose. Moments later he was gone.

They would deal with the ramifications of her decisions later, her father would surely tighten his own reigns after this. Since their mother had past, he had become more detached. This accident had brought his fears back to life. He would keep an eye on them.

She fell back on her bed feeling exhausted already. Trying to ignore her headache, she let her eyes droop even as the women returned to her room. A nap wouldn't hurt anyone. She drifted back to sleep, unaware that this was the moment everything would change.

* * *

**Hello all. I decided I had more to say on this story so I will be randomly updating different parts of Roxas and Naminé's story. It might be out of order but think of them as snap shots. Please feel free to leave me feedback, I'd love to hear from you and get some suggestions. I always worry about how the story sounds and if it makes sense. **

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


	3. Lessons

**Warning: I love Final Fantasy so I use a lot of their characters. I suppose there is a potential for relationship spoilers but most of these are commonly known already.**

* * *

**Lessons**

_NAMINE - age 13  
_

_ROXAS - age 15_

* * *

She didn't mind lessons, really. History intrigued her; stories of their land that stretched through the ages. She loved learning about her ancestors and what they fought for. It was especially thrilling to recognize them as her blood: men and women whose portraits hung on the white washed walls of the palace.

She even enjoyed the creative complexity of stitching and drawing which her sister despised. It relaxed her and allowed her to play with colors and light. Still, these lessons were taking their toll. Ever since the accident, she and Kairi had found themselves drowning in work.

They studied their numbers and spent an age dancing with the board taped to their backs. At least Naminé did. Kairi was rather light footed. Their music master loved her. Now, staring out the window, she wished she were anywhere but in the sitting room that had been used as a make shift class room.

Master Ienzo rapt the table in front of her with his knuckles. Brought back to attention, she looked up at him, guilty. He said nothing, just shaking his head and pointed back to the paper in front of her. He had her working on a translation of a letter from an acquaintance in a nearby kingdom. It was to help her with her language abilities but they weren't her forté. Unfortunately, Spira was close allies with Balamb which meant fluency in their language was essential.

She was currently writing to Princess Xion who was a couple of years older than she was. They had met during an official state visit last summer. She and Kairi were to return the favor this year. Thus, according to their father, mastery of the Se'id tongue was a priority.

When the clock struck one, their books closed. Almost on cue, Lady Aqua knocked on the door letting herself in.

"Good afternoon Master Ienzo, lessons went well I trust?" She asked as she took a seat on the chaise. He nodded at her.

"As well as can be expected. Though I am hopeful their Se'id will be passable in time for their trip. I shall take my leave. Good day lady Aqua, your highnesses." With that he left, sweeping out of his rooms returning to whatever task he was up to before he was enlisted to tutor them.

"I don't think he likes us all that much." Kairi remarked, cleaning the ink from her pen. That made their governess laugh.

"I wouldn't take that personally. I don't think he likes most people. He's just a bit more reserved." She explained before moving to pull out a book from the shelves. She pulled out a blue bound one which Naminé recognized as an index on Balamb.

" Can we please take a quick break? We've been working through the morning." The blonde complained. Kairi said nothing but her expression was just as exhausted.

Aqua laughed at them. "We'll be quick. You'll be wanted down in the yards before the light is gone. You'll be starting something new, I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it." She said cryptically.

* * *

Time moved slowly after that. When the book finally closed, all thought of geography left her as she eagerly followed instructions down to the fencing yard. There were only a handful of women who she knew could handle a sword, and almost all of them were Bhikkuni.

Out of breath by the time she had reached the grounds, she turned to see Kairi jogging to catch up. Naminé shook her head and leaned against the fence as two figures exchanged blows. They wore thick leather padding but their blades were real.

The taller man was a knight here at court. Irvine was a good swordsman but he was clearly outmatched by his partner.

"She really does move like lightning." Kairi breathed, reaching her sisters side. Naminé just nodded.

Her pink hair was tied back from her face as she wove in and out around the knight. Claire Farron was legend. Her family were members of the court, but she had joined the Bhikkuni at a young age. She had been essential in warding off the raids on Brevelle years before.

When reinforcements got to them from the capital, she had been leading the defensive lines. When the generals spoke of her to the king, her father had offered the woman a commanding role in the army. Her admission to the war council was unheard of, especially since women weren't even allowed to join the base ranks. She still acted a go between for the Bhikkuni when needed.

In the moment however, Irvine was slashing his sword up from his torso, swinging down with brute force. Her blade went up quickly, the blow initially pressing her down until she dropped to her knees faster than he expected, pushing him off balance. Taking advantage of the slip, she swooped up from her crouch and pressed the flat end of her blade against his cheek. They froze in place.

"I concede." Irvine's voice was hoarse as he spoke, sweat dripping from his forehead. Lightning dropped her weapon down to her side and stepped back. She was in better shape than he was, but she wasn't immune to the activity either. There was redness in her cheeks and her movement was slow. She walked over to a water pail and scooped up a drink before passing the ladle to the man.

"You did well, try not to forget strategy when you tire. It leads to power plays that won't be effective unless your opponent is more fatigued than you are." She explained, her voice monotone.

"Of course, I'll keep that in mind." He thanked her, before he noticed the two young girls watching them. He waved in greeting. "Good afternoon your highnesses. I think this is my cue for an exit. I'll find you later Captain." He bowed low at the waist before taking his leave.

"Hello girls." She greeted, grabbing a cloth to wipe down her weapon. Her hands moved mechanically. Her greeting was casual. Though she observed military ranks, she often forgot or ignored court customs. As the former trainer of their brother, Prince Estheim, she had known them as small children.

"Captain Farron, will you be working with us? Lady Aqua told us you needed us." Naminé asked, unable to keep her enthusiasm from her voice.

"Yes, it was Estheim's request actually. He said I was a good tutor." Her voice was steady, but they could see the restrained eye roll. "So, at least for the basics, I will be showing you exactly what a woman is capable of."

A squire rushed from the shade and grabbed the weapon she offered up. "Clean it carefully, then bring it to us on the range." She requested and the young boy scurried off.

Kairi seemed less enthused, watching the retreated blade with trepidation. "Will we be starting with training swords first?" She asked.

To their surprise, the twenty-seven year old woman laughed. "You aren't learning how to fence, princess. Balamb is renowned for its hunting. It would not do for you girls to go down there without holding your own with a bow. It's the only reason his majesty allowed it." She spoke of their father respectfully, something few others had the honor of. She had been thankful to be allowed to return to the palace. To become Bhikkuni was to renounce family and Captain Farron was fiercely protective of her sister Serah, a lady at court.

"Hunt animals? Birds and the like?" Kairi seemed to gag at the thought. Naminé wasn't far behind her.

"Yes, just like the gamesmen here you hunt to put food on your own table." Lightning was unwavering.

"It's still not the same is it? Killing the creatures on our own." Naminé said quietly, afraid to incur the wrath of the famed fighter.

The woman bent towards them, leaning on the railing herself. "If you had pleasure from killing then I would judge you indeed. However, there is no shame in hunting a creature and honoring its sacrifice. It'll teach you to respect your suppers in the future."

Eyes downcast, they just nodded. It was far happier to think of the sport of war-craft than practicing it themselves. Taking their silence as acquiescence, she stood and began walking in the other direction.

"Well then, we should head to the range."

* * *

There were others on the archery range. Some of the castle guards and a few knights were notching their arrows and letting lose on the targets.

A few ushers had gear ready at the side and shuffled over when they saw the captain. She was dressed in a long tunic and leggings which allowed her free movement. She had already shed her leather padding. Naminé looked at her own dress doubtfully. It was long and gray, though it did lack the layered petticoats that would be needed for more formal attire. It was what she would normally wear for riding. Lightening noticed her doubtful expression.

"Your dresses should be fine. Most of this requires upper gear only. Here." She picked up two leather cords and passed them to each twin. Grabbing a third with black plating from her own gear, she held it outwards. "Copy my movements, it is relatively easy to secure."

Kairi and Naminé struggled to catch up as they tried to decided which part slung over their head. Eventually, their sides were laced up and one long strap went across their left side and under the arm. The leather pad felt strange across their chest, but at least it wasn't double sided like their teacher's.

Lightening circled them, occasionally tightening a strap before she tossed them arm guards.

"Are either of you left handed?" She asked, they both shook their heads. "Good, this will be easier then. You can practice switching hands some other time."

She had them each stand in front of a target, about the space of fifteen paces. Far closer than another one else in the training field.

"Set your feet apart, with your left leg forward. Your should be parallel to your bow. Hand out and notch the back of the arrow. No, steady your hand." She sighed and moved over to Kairi when the red head dropped her arrow entirely. The girl blushed. Lightning's green eyes met hers.

"Don't look so embarrassed, it's your first day with a bow, and much older than you should be to start it. We'll get you up to speed." She changed Kairi's stance and helped her notch the bow.

A couple hours later, they could get their arrows to fly forward, but they often fell short of the target. Otherwise, the arrow just bounced off, just scraping the straw dummy.

Sweat creased her brow, matting her hair to the side of her face. Her arms were killing her. This hurt far more than dancing or riding ever had. The bow was taught, and pulling it back required more effort than she realized. Naminé looked beside her and saw her sister heaving in a breath. Captain Farron watched her charges and lowered her own bow. When Naminé asked to try, she couldn't even notch, it was so tight. She also didn't have the muscles in her arms that the woman did either.

"That's enough for today. You lessons will be here every day at two unless you have prior commitments. When I am on assignment, I will have someone else continue your training. Questions? Good. You are dismissed." Without further ceremony, the woman left, a squire running to catch up behind her.

"What an odd woman." Kairi state, watching the retreat of pink hair. Naminé just nodded.

"Remind me to give Esthiem a piece of my mind when he comes back. Recommended her indeed."

* * *

"I don't understand you at all." She complained. The blonde shrugged.

"You don't have to come."

"Well of course I'm not going, I have a brain. How are you not exhausted yet?" The sisters found themselves alone, or as alone as two young royals can in a palace.

"That's why I want to go riding, it helps me relax. Besides, it'll be a light ride and we weren't exactly working out our legs were we?"

"Not the point, what if you can't hold on to the reigns?"

"Not going to have to hold on with a death grip. I just want a round across the field. Besides, someone will be with me." Naminé explained as she began walking again. Kairi was still not convinced as she grabbed onto her sister's arm to slow her down.

"Nami, it took you nearly a month to recover after your last fall. I just don't want you getting hurt." She stated softly. Always the worrier. Maybe it came from being an hour older. At least that's what their nurse maid had said. Apparently it had been important for the line of succession and such. Not that either of them actually stood to inherit.

"I'll be fine. Go on in, we both know you're tired." With that, she broke off and continued her path down to the stables.

When she reached the grand wooden building, she slipped inside greeting the groomsmen. She was by far their most frequent rider. She hardly even had lessons, just like Kairi didn't need much help on the piano. Mostly they practiced on their own.

When the stablemaster saw her, she smiled and made her way to Oracle's stall. Before she reached it, Cid had cut off her path. He was frowning, an ever present piece of hay between his teeth.

"Not today highness, I've got no one to spare to go out with you on a ride." He explained, his hand held up in front of her. She shrugged daintily.

"That's alright, I can manage myself." She made to go around him but he blocked her again.

"I don't think so. If you were with Lady Aqua it would be one thing, but you know your father's orders. With the western contingent in town, most of my lads are helping in the barracks."

She frowned, sulking in the heat of the afternoon sun. "I just want some time out with Oracle, I'll be careful I promise. Please Cid." She begged, sticking out her lower lip like she used to do when she was younger.

Cid seemed to waver. He muttered under his breath as he looked around the stable while the few ushers on hand milled around. A thump came from the rafters above. A young boy dropped a bushel of hay down and was quickly securing it with a rope. Cid grinned as he spotted him.

"Roxas! Get yourself down here." He called, placing his hands on his waist. The boy looked down and Naminé saw a pair of dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tunic, and his brown breeches were covered in dust. He was skinny and tall, a bit gangly for his age. If she could guess, she'd say he was a few years older than her thirteen.

He scurried down a ladder on the far end of the room, skipping the last couple of rungs before wheeling around to meet them. Her ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you need, Uncle?" He asked his voice had not yet lost all of its boyish tone. Standing closer, she recognized him. The boy from the accident. He saved me from the wild horse. She looked away from his face, feeling a blush of guilt in her cheeks. She had meant to say thank you but had forgotten. Peaking up at them through her eyelashes, she realized he wasn't looking at her.

The boy, _Roxas,_ she corrected herself mentally, was addressing his uncle. She missed what they were saying and tried to refocus.

"This is my nephew, I think you may remember him." Cid grinned as he introduced them. Naminé murmured in agreement. Roxas looked at her, tilting his head at her shyness.

"Your highness." He acknowledge, bowing slightly. Cid cleared his throat and nudged him a bit lower in his bow. Roxas glowered at him before righting himself.

"He's a good kid. Has his day off and volunteered to help me here while I'm short handed." The older man explained. His nephew cocked an eyebrow.

"Slave labor more like." He said under his breath, earning a clap on the back of the head.

"It's getting later anyway and I was going to send him home. I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you during your ride. He's training to be a guard anyway." Cid smiled and Naminé smiled back hopefully.

"Then I can go?" She asked. She squealed when he nodded. Without another look back, she went straight to Oracle and his saddle.

While the princess' back was turned, Roxas looked pleadingly at his uncle. "You're not really going to make me babysit some little girl are you?" He whispered. Cid grunted.

"That's not just some little girl. You'd do well to remember that. His majesty would skin us all alive if she got hurt so pay attention." Roxas still seemed rebellious.

"She's harmless, just follow her on the ride and bring her back in one piece. Enjoy the fresh air for once."

Defeated, the boy nodded and went to get a stable horse ready for himself. Finishing up, he looked over at the princess struggling with her own. He sighed and began to march back over to her.

* * *

She had gotten Oracle's saddle on, but realized her fingers were trembling slightly. Looking closer, they were a bit red from pulling the string of her bow earlier in the day. She cursed silently, hating it when her sister was right. She worked slowly, taking her time at tasks she normally flew through.

After a while, as she tried to close one last strap, she saw hands reach around her. Long slender fingers pulled the buckle closed and moved quickly. She side stepped out of the way as the golden haired boy finished up. His hair was darker than hers, honey blond like his uncle's. It was a bit long and shaggy, in desperate need of a haircut. His cheek bones were pronounced, but baby fat kept his face round. Overall, she could see hints of a resemblance but it would take a trained eye to know the two were related.

He looked over at her briefly and realized she was staring, she looked away quickly and thanked him. He just nodded.

"Do you need a hand up?" He asked.

"No, I can do it." She replied and did so without further fuss. She didn't want to seem more incompetent that day. Again it took just a bit more effort to climb up. Dear lord, how would her muscles be in the morning?

With a swing of the gate, she nudged Oracle lightly out of her stall and out onto the path.

* * *

For the first ten minutes or so, they rode at a steady pace. Nothing too crazy. He liked being out beneath the trees of the royal forest. Normally he was in the training grounds or running errands across the castle. He occasionally helped out in the stables, but apprentice guards work took most of his time. He was hoping to get a commission sometime soon though, in time for his sixteenth birthday.

He kept a loose eye on the princess in front of him as well. She road reasonably well, though some of her movements were jagged. He brushed it up to lack of practice. She probably wasn't used to being out here.

He remembered her from the day she had snuck into the stallion's stall. He had seen her reaching out and had made a run for it before she had tipped over. The horse hadn't been broke and was rather aggressive. His family raised horses back on their land so he knew what to do to distract it, lucky that others had arrived to help him soon after.

She had been skinny then, and not much had changed. She was short like her sister, with pale blond hair. It was straight but had one lock on top that didn't seem to sit well. From what he had heard, both sisters were well liked. They mostly went where they wanted through the palace but they rarely left it. Their older brother, the crown prince, was also popular but for different reasons.

He had been at the Academy in Pulse for the last few years before he joined the command for the eastern contingent. As soft as the King was on his daughters, his son was being groomed for leadership. He was now twenty three and made a name for himself apart from his title.

Roxas admired him greatly, and hoped to serve under his command one day. His wriggled his nose, it was a far cry from watching over the young princess.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Do you like it here so far in Spira?" She asked, still facing ahead.

"It's nice, your highness."

"Is it very different from where you grew up? I've hardly ever been out of the city before."

"A bit you highness." He responded automatically. There was a brief pause.

"Do you miss your family?" She tried. He hesitated, unsure how to answer. He scolded himself when he felt tightness in his throat.

"I've got my uncle. Are you ready to head back your highness?" He asked, veering off to another subject. He didn't enjoy the interrogation. From behind her, he could see her back stiffen.

Apparently offended by his clipped responses, she leaned forward on her gray mare.

"No not yet." She began to speed up and cleared a jump over a root with ease.

His eyes widened as he kept up with her. Turning around a bend, he realized she had moved her legs out of the side saddle horn so she was riding astride. He raised his eyebrow. He had a feeling this fell under the list of things he shouldn't let her do. Not that he knew how to order a royal to stop.

Still, he found himself amused in spite of himself. As long as she didn't fall, it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, he thought, kicking his horse faster, she's a better rider than I realized.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update. Again I only have a very lose idea of where this story is going. It's mostly just a fun project. It will have a far great emphasis on final fantasy though. I considered putting it under crossovers but I'm borrowing heavily from 10, and 13 with splotches of 7 and 8 thrown in.**

**Let me know what you think and thanks for your continued support.**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


	4. Guard

**Guard**

_NAMINE - age 16  
_

_ROXAS - age 19_

* * *

Her feet dipped in the water, creating waves in the pool. Enclosed by a ring of trees, the small pond was the escape she had craved. She had found a bench and spread her skirts out to keep them clean. Aqua would be furious if she dirtied them.

Tilting her head back, Naminé sighed. It was day three in Balamb and she was already missing home. Here there was always someone watching, whispering behind their hands if she did anything wrong. It didn't help that she could hear her father's word's echoing inside her head.

* * *

_Before they began their journey, their father had called for them both to his study. Curious, she and Kairi had made their way to the circular room off his private quarters. He would come see them off in the morning so she had known they hadn't been summoned for farewells._

_It was late evening when the messenger found them. They had already seen him for supper and had been preparing for bed. They entered the room in their nightgowns, robes pulled on tightly. Their father was writing intently at his desk._

_When he didn't look up, they waited silently, knowing he hated interruptions._

_Naminé's eyes had moved around the study. It was familiar, a place she often associated with her father growing up. A hearth stood in one corner with a cluster of seats around it. The back wall was covered by mahogany bookshelves lined with texts that weren't available to the other palace residents._

_The desk was black oak, a relic of past kings. Maps hung behind him, made brighter by the moonlight streaming through the windows on the right. They opened up to a balcony that faced the city below._

_Kairi had nudged her lightly, bringing her back to the moment. A second later she had realized the scratching of the quill had stopped. Ansem the Wise massaged his forehead before rising. Moving towards them, he had kissed each daughter lightly on their temples._

"_Come, join me." He welcomed as he took a seat by the fire place. Someone had placed a row of large candles by the opening for extra light. With the summer well on its way, the added heat would be stifling._

_They took their seats across from them in their usual places. Trying to settle in, Naminé had tucked her feet under her._

_She remembered that her father had raised an eyebrow, but at the time he had said nothing._

"_Are you excited for your trip?" His deep voice rumbled._

"_Oh yes, we haven't seen Xion or Sora since they came for midwinter." Kairi beamed. The regular visits between the two royal familiars had become common place over the years. At sixteen, they had now made the journey several times. Balamb was a beautiful country, filled with smooth plains and white coasts._

"_Queen Rinoa promised we would be visiting the beach this year." Naminé added. She loved the ocean. It had been a while since she had been to the seaside. Their own shores were plagued by raiders from Sin._

"_That's wonderful, they have been gracious hosts. I have received word that the valley path has had some trouble at the border. Some of their own troops will meet your party halfway to deliver you safe passage."_

_They had nodded, though Naminé had felt herself sit a bit straighter. She remember the last time they had trouble in the border hills ̶_

* * *

The gallop of hooves broke her from her memories, bringing her back. She peered at her reflection in the water as she waited for whomever to approach. She grimaced to herself. She could more or less guarantee who it would be. Who else would come after her in this foreign city.

She didn't have to wait long, however, to test her theory. A horse trotted into the clearing, slowing down in a half circle. The horse snorted as its rider jumped down. He didn't bother tethering the creature and it began to graze good naturedly by her own beloved Oracle.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Naminé winced at the sound. She did not look up. She knew she would be in trouble, though she had been hoping for some more time to herself before he arrived.

"I just wanted to go on a ride. I wasn't going to be long." She replied quietly. She could see his boots in the corner of her eye as he got closer.

"Lord's mercy. This isn't Spira, highness. - you can't just go where ever you want."

"It's not as if I left the castle grounds. We're perfectly safe here." She turned to watch his expression. Instead she saw him pacing angrily.

"The reason it's so safe is because there are guards posted near you for your protection. Running off without a word puts a bit of a wrench in that plan, don't you think?"

She observed him. Over the years he'd become much taller. The gangliness had receded, and it was not uncommon to see the sprinkle of hair on his jaw when he neglected to shave. Still, his blue eyes were the same as the say she met him.

"Honestly Roxas, you've known me for years now. I just needed a minute to think. Riding helps me relax." She tried. He frowned.

He let out a breath and rolled his eyes. As he ran his fingers through his hair, she could sense his lingering agitation.

"No one said you couldn't come out. All you had to do was tell the guard on duty." His voice was strained. She wriggled her nose at the suggestion and splashed her feet a little in the water.

"Axel was stationed at my room. If I brought him with me he would have talked me ear off." That earned her a smile. The tall red head could be a handful. Besides, he enjoyed telling the princesses scary stories to freak them out.

"Demyx is the one who told me, he came running to the barracks. He was just around the corner if you didn't want to take Axel." Roxas explained. He looked around for a place to sit. Naminé scooted over to make room for him.

"Thank you, I'm fine." He refused politely. She shrugged, though she couldn't help the small pang o disappointment.

"Demyx is always singing, he'd have scared off all the birds." She disagreed. The blond guard claimed he came from a family of minstrels. He wasn't quite as talented as he led others to believe.

"You're making excuses. If you wanted to come out here you should have sent for me then." He raised an eyebrow, daring her to contradict him again. She couldn't. He had been in her personal guard since their first trip to Balamb three years ago. He was also the one who always accompanied her to the stables back home since his uncle worked there. Besides, he was the only one who could keep up.

"It was your day off." She finished lamely, knowing she was caught. Roxas laughed loudly.

"As if that has ever stopped you before. Besides, who can deny your _wonderful_ company." He grinned.

She bit her lip, trying to ignore his teasing. Still, a tell tale blush was painting her cheeks. She looked away to the water hurriedly, much to his confusion.

"They said you were busy. Besides, you had gone to see that seamstress we met on the first day. The pretty one."

Roxas frowned again, his fingers messing with his hair again distractedly. "Quistis? Who told you that?"

"Kairi did. She'd seen you earlier when she had gone to check in on a rip in her gown." She explained.

"I didn't realize her Highness was there." He answered simply, not confirming or denying. He walked back over to his stead, Oblivion. He was a beautiful creature with a pure black coat. "Come along Princess, we should head back."

She got up reluctantly and put her wet feet back into her slippers. She hadn't had a chance to change into riding gear.

"You know, you never actually use our names. Do you even know them?" She jibed, annoyed in spite herself.

"Your highness." he warned, swinging himself up. She followed suit, balancing herself on Oracle and tucking her leg into the side saddle. She wasn't dressed to ride astride and she couldn't afford to rip the dress.

"No, that's not it. Try again." She inspected her nails, there was a bit of dirt trapped underneath. She wondered how it got there.

"_Naminé_." He sighed, exasperated.

"There we go, was that so hard?" She grinned, tilting her head to the side. Her blonde locks fell to the side. The wind had pulled it from its coil from earlier in the day. Lord of Light, Aqua really was going to murder her.

"I've had enough of this. We're heading back _now_ – princess."

He nudged Oblivion forward, looking back briefly to make sure she was following. She did, it wouldn't help to ignore him. He took his job far too seriously if you asked her. When she had complained to Kairi once out loud, her sister had only giggled. At least someone besides their father could keep her in check.

They rode side by side quietly for a while. It wasn't too far from the castle main but she had gone a decent distance on her own.

"So where were you supposed to be right now?" He asked her, curious.

"In the city with the prince. Kairi had been talking about how much she loved sweets. Sora wanted to take her to an ice cream shop."

"Why didn't you go? You love ice cream." He asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it. Besides, there was a whole group going. Too many people." She finished lamely.

"I don't understand your fear of people. Everyone is always tripping over themselves to make you happy." Roxas smiled at her. She spent a ton of energy avoiding guests at court. Unlike her sister, Naminé wasn't the ideal candidate for these diplomatic trips. Though she did fair better when she was hosting in her own city.

"I'm not afraid. I just get tired of being surrounded all the time. It's as if I'm acting on stage at all times. I can't think, you can't fault me for wanting a few moments to myself." She brushed her hair behind her ears. She couldn't help that she was so private.

He paused, mulling over her words.

"You're right. I can't blame you, really. It's one of the reasons I always volunteered on your guard instead of your sister's."

That caught her attention. The palace was coming into view through the tree line. From her vantage point, she could only see the back of his head, his hair tickling the nape of his neck. She shook her head distractedly.

"You don't volunteer. Master Auron makes you. You told me yourself when you were first assigned." She quipped.

He snorted.

"Are you still holding that over my head? I barely knew you back then. As far as I was concerned you were spoiled little girl." There was a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You still feel that way." She countered, speeding up to pass him on the path. As she picked up speed, Roxas pushed Oblivion forward.

"If only." He muttered quietly under his breath. Naminé glanced over her shoulder quickly.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked, their distance had increased more than she realized.

Roxas grinned, moving up so they rode abreast.

"Nothing Princess."

* * *

She grit her teeth as the brush yanked at her hair. It was fairly straight, though a few of the strands had been forcibly curled with a hot iron to frame her face. She had been sitting in front of the mirror in the chambers they had been assigned.

Xion had sent her own hairdresser to help the girls since their normal staff hadn't made the trip. Only their guardian Lady Aqua, and their lady-in-waiting Olette, had accompanied them from Spira. The brunette was currently helping her sister while this older woman helped her prepare.

Naminé was painfully aware that the edges of her eyes were beginning to water. The dresser had scolded her thoroughly for the windblown mess her hair had become after she had returned from her ride. When she had tried to defend herself, Lady Aqua reminded her that she was the one who hadn't plaited it. A strong braid prevented normal tangles.

Instead, she had been subjected to a cruel combing and her hair had been rubbed down with jasmine oil to smooth it down again. Though it smelled lovely, it always made her scalp uncomfortable.

With an expert twist. Her hair was pulled up in a cascade so part of it fell down elegantly against her shoulder. With a final powdering to set her hair, she was left in peace.

"Beautiful. Do you need help changing as well, you highness?" The woman asked. Naminé shook her head carefully to prevent upsetting the arrangement.

"No thank you, I can do it from here." She lifted a corner of her mouth, trying to seem friendly.

"As you wish." With that, she curtsied low before leaving the room.

"Oh blessed goddess, thank you. I thought she was going to pull my roots out." The blonde breath out, resting her forearms on the vanity desk.

"It's your own fault. You knew we had the banquet tonight. It is being held in our honor, you can't afford to look like a ragamuffin." Kairi giggled. Olette had no trouble setting her sister's hair up.

"It's true. I'm sorry Naminé, but I don't think I have the skill to straighten out your locks." Olette chimed in. The girl was around their age and had become a close confidant. She was also one of the few people in their lives that addressed them so informally. In private at least.

"You should have come with us. I think you would have enjoyed yourself. They even had your favorite flavor." Kairi added. There was no mention of how she shouldn't have been riding. It was a habit no one could break her of.

"Sea-salt?" Naminé asked regretfully. She really did love it.

"Yes. Don't worry. When I told Sora, he made sure some was brought back up with us for you to have. It's locked away in an ice box." Her sister promised.

"That was kind of him."

Naminé carefully lined her eyes with kohl, darkening her lashes in the process. It was a familiar process, though the rouge and lip paint were not. Looking at her reflection, it felt foreign. A porcelain doll in her image.

She fumbled with a jeweled comb for a minute before she felt it lifted from her hands.

"It was." Kairi answered, setting it on the crest of her head for her. "There, much better."

Naminé looked at her sister through the reflection of the mirror and met her familiar blue eyes. Another porcelain doll, but it suited her lovely sister. She looked at ease in her skin.

They smiled at each other for a second. Naminé reached out and squeezed her hand. Olette sighed from behind them.

"The two of you look like angels. His highness won't know what way to look!" She cried.

Naminé froze the smile in place. Her father's words coming back to her once again.

* * *

" _I don't need to tell you girls how rough the borders have been up north. Sin has been sending mercenaries up and down the channel. Though they don't admit to the attacks, it is undoubtedly them. If things come to a head we will need the support of our friends." _

_Their father looked at each girl carefully, studying their expressions in the faint light._

"_It is paramount that our relations with Balamb remain positive."_

_Kairi leaned forward, nodding. "Of course father. We will do our best to stay in their good graces. We will make you proud."_

"_I expect no less." He said, sounding pleased. Still he continued, his tone serious._

"_You girls have grown into young women over the past few years. Soon, we will have to introduce you to society properly."_

_Naminé nodded. This was something they knew well. At sixteen, they were already well within the debutant season. Their friends in Spira had been attending balls for months._

"_King Leon and his wife have expressed their admiration of both of you. Their children have also looked upon you favorably. I would be remiss if I did not tell you we have considered your closeness before. His highness is close to you in age. It could be very advantageous indeed if we solidified our alliance in more than friendship."_

_He looked at them pointedly, allowing the words to sink in._

"_An engagement?" Naminé startled, surprised despite herself. Her father's gaze fell on her._

"_A betrothal."_

* * *

**Hey guys. hope you liked this latest chapter. I don't know why but ideas are flowing more easily for me in this story right now. I've got so many little plot bunnies. However, please be warned, this story does not follow a strict timeline. It will hope back and forth from past to future. Read the top of the chapters to see what age the characters are at any given moment. **

**Anyway, I hope you leave me feedback of your thoughts thus far. Thank you to all those who have supported this story. All the best.**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


End file.
